A Christmas Miracle
by InsubordinateBelikovGirl
Summary: Rose Hathaway can give Dimitri Belikov what he wants most with this little miracle. *First fanfic ever. Please give it a try and REVIEW :)


Guardian Rose Hathaway walked around her apartment at the Royal Court of Moroi on Christmas Eve, cleaning and placing everything in its correct place. She looked around the room, clearly pleased with all the Christmas decorations she had put up with her boyfriend Guardian Dimitri Belikov. She wasn't religious but she needed something to do. Her friend and charge, Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, Lissa to her friends and family, and her fiancé Lord Christian Ozera had just left after a short visit, one which was to officially invite Rose and Dimitri to the Christmas Banquet. Dimitri left to escort them; Rose would've gone too, had she not been off duty. For she was pregnant.

Rose became shadow kissed again when she died two years ago while on a shopping trip with Lissa and Strigoi attacked them. She lost her footing and the Strigoi bit her. Dimitri fought them off but it was too late for Rose. Luckily, Lissa was there to heal her. Due to her being shadow kissed, she was no longer like other dhampirs, her DNA changed with her being brought back from death. It also allowed her to conceive. She and Dimitri were relieved when they found out that the two times they had sex while being shadow-kissed and unaware of the situation, they had not ended up expecting a child.

Rose was thrilled with the news. Despite Dimitri saying that he did not mind not having children (because two dhampirs could not reproduce together), he had longed for children. Dimitri did not want children if they were not his and Rose's, and he kept insisting that as long he had Rose, he would not mind not getting a shot at being a father. Now that she was pregnant, Rose could give Dimitri what he wanted most. Dimitri was very protective, not wanting anything to happen to his Roza and his miracle child. He hated leaving 'them' behind when he had to go to work, but knew that once the baby was born he would get three months off duty, courtesy of Lissa, who insisted upon it.

Now as Rose was walking around, she stopped at the picture of her and Dimitri, sitting on the mantelpiece. It was taken when they went to visit St Vladimir's Academy last year. Except now, they were not teacher and student. For a moment, Rose was taken away with all the memories, the good and bad, which surrounded their time at St Vladimir's, that she did not notice her water brake and her thighs get soaked. She did though, when the liquid finally reached her naked feet.

She slowly ran for her phone, which most helpfully was on the other side of her apartment, careful not to do anything too extreme. Once she had it in her hand, she quickly dialled Dimitri's number.

"Pick up, pick up" she mumbled while the rings sounded in her ears.

As Dimitri picked up the phone, there was a short pause before he said, "Hello Roza, is something wrong?"

"DIMITRI BELIKOV COME BACK HERE THIS SECOND! YOUR CHILD IS ABOUT TO ARRIVE! MY WATER BROKE. I AM FREAKING OUT!" Rose shouted into the phone. Moving around the room, slowly, she picked up the bag she had prepared earlier for this very situation, filled with all kinds of things that they would need for their hospital stay.

"Really?" Dimitri's voice was filled with so many emotions. Dimitri explained to Lissa and Christian what was going on before he took off, running. "I am on my way Roza, you have the bags ready right? Oh Roza, I am so happy. I'm almost there." His voice shook at little as he increased his pace.

"Yes, the bags are ready. I am going to go change. See you in a bit, I love you"

"I love you too"

After ending the call she went to change. Just as she was coming out of their bathroom, Dimitri ran into their apartment, took one look at his Roza, then ran to her and kissed her. The kiss was so sweet and filled with such relief and happiness that it made Rose's knees feel like jelly. He quickly bent down to kiss Rose's stomach, gave her a smile and then went to collect the two bags sitting near the couch.

Just as he was about to pass through the front door, Rose called him back.

"Comrade, the next time we're going to be in this house, we're going to have our little miracle with us, our little baby." Rose could not believe that she said something that was so emotional and sappy, that embarrassment made her cheeks turn red. However, when she walked towards Dimitri, he simply hugged her to him and pressed his lips to her hair.

"Yes, Roza. Our little baby." And with that they were in the car and off to the hospital.

"OH MY GOODNESS, THIS KILLS LIKE A BITCH! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs, while the midwife was telling her to push.

Dimitri was gently stroking Rose's hair and murmuring things to her in Russian while she was shouting. The baby was very nearly out, the midwife claimed she could see the head but Rose was very close to giving up. As a method of calming her down, he gently pressed his lips to hers, and she instantly went still, her cries of pain subsided.

"Roza, we are so close to holding our child. I need you to push, honey, please."

There were a few more cries from Rose as she pushed, but then a new cry made everyone else silent. Rose and Dimitri only got one small glance at their child before she was taken away to be cleaned, but that moment was so perfect that there were tears in both of their eyes. After the baby was cleaned, the midwife brought her to Rose, and her arms wrapped around the small creature bundles in a soft pink blanket. Dimitri loomed over them, pride and affection in his eyes.

"Welcome to the world, Alexandra Olena Janine Belikov." She whispered to her small baby. Dimitri bent down and pressed a kiss to the Alexandra's forehead. When he stood straight, Rose kissed her baby.

"Do you want to hold her, comrade?" Rose asked Dimitri. His large hands were placed under hers so he could easily lift the baby. Alexandra looked so small in his hands. As Rose marvelled at this sight, Dimitri was talking in Russian to the baby, completely entranced by her.

At last, Rose felt so happy with her life. She had everything she wanted, she gave Dimitri everything he wanted, and they had the most beautiful baby anyone had seen. As the happy tears leaked out of her eye, Dimitri handed her the baby, wiped away her tears and gave her a kiss. His arms went around Rose and their child, and both he and Rose stood there, gazing at the small child, nestled into her mother's warmth. Their Christmas miracle.


End file.
